A Spider Is Always Hungry
by Cliscia
Summary: Spidermom is a picky eater and Vriska has always wanted an excuse to keep Tavros in her hive, even if it is to fatten him up for dinner. For the kink meme. Vriska/Tavros noncon, and possibly ?/Tavros


**Done as a fill on the kink meme. Welcome to my new fandom and my new OTP.**

* * *

><p>Thinking back on it, Tavros realized that his first mistake was wandering off in the first place. He'd explored the woods near his hive for sweeps, seen every last branch and leaf inside them, and felt there couldn't possibly be anything else left to see. Tinkerbull had always gone with him on such excursions and they had explored together. His lusus would flutter before him and lead him through the trees, showing him the lay of the land in the way that only lusi do. Of course, with Tinkerbull, it was easy to rummage around in the woods since he had a faint white glow to him. If Tavros ever fell behind, all he had to do was scan the trees for the soft light that shown through the foliage. This didn't work when it neared daybreak, though.<p>

It was on whim that Tavros decided to adventure out that night. True, it was nearing morning, but he wouldn't be gone for that long. He called out to Tinkerbull while he pulled on his only pair of sturdy shoes and left his hive. The night was cool and he could hear the soft splashing of the tide against the rocks. It didn't take long to scale the cliffs, and Tavros waited for Tinkerbull to float into his vision. They started off together, him kicking small pebbles that littered the ground, and his lusus hovering silently next to him as always. It was a fairly long walk to the woodlands, but it was spent in unspoken cheerfulness.

The line of trees rose along the horizon and Tavros picked up the pace. He hadn't visited the woods in a while, there was sure to be plenty of new things to examine and poke at. Admittedly, it was somewhat of an intimidating site as he neared the entrance to the forest. The shadows that lurked between the massive trees were not very inviting. But Tinkerbull was with him, and Tavros began the journey inside with little trepidation.

For hours they must have explored, lifting up every rock to check what was underneath it and looking inside every log to study the moss growing inside. Tinkerbull kept an ever watchful eye for other trolls. Of course, that was only out of instinct, as Tavros lived in the countryside and there had hardly ever been even a _whiff_ of another troll around for all the sweeps he'd lived in his hive. Tavros felt at ease and crouched down on the ground, examining the tracks of a beast that must have passed by earlier. They led off into a thinner clump of trees and Tavros followed them. It would be very interesting to commune with such a small beast, and he noted how there were areas with a lot of action in the tracks where he assumed the animal had been foraging for food. But the tracks got lighter and lighter and harder to read. He would go ten feet without a sign of hoof imprint. Frustrated, Tavros decided to give up and turn back. Except, he didn't know where he'd come from.

Tavros spun around, checking the ground for the footprints he'd made in the ground. He found none and remembered that he'd stepped lightly as to not disturb the trail of the beast he'd been trying to follow. He tried to follow the tracks back from where he'd came, but the rising sun was making it hard for his eyes to see the imprints. Cold dread began to fill his stomach and Tavros looked for the glow of Tinkerbull through the trees. Once he thought he saw a faint glow, and ran towards it, but realized it was only the reflection of dawn against a very reflective leaf. Tavros began to panic, calling out for his lusus, but seeing nothing through the ever blinding light of the sun. Even if Tinkerbull did respond, his frantic steps against the leaf covered ground drowned it out.

In the dark he could navigate his way through the forest, but in the day it was impossible. The light of the sun was making his eyes water in pain and he squeezed them tightly shut. But the tears of pain quickly became tears of fear as Tavros stumbled blindly through the woods. He continually ran into trees and branches. His clothes had been ripped and he'd been rewarded multiple bruises for his stupidity. With all the racket he was making, Tavros worried desperately that he would attract the attention of a large beast, one who he could not commune with and would eat him promptly. Or worse, another troll.

He had no idea how long or how far he'd gone, but Tavros realized he'd only gotten himself more lost in his panic. The sun had now risen higher and he could feel the burning rays against his back. If he opened his eyes now, he would be blinded just as GC had. He had to find a safe place to hide, somewhere shaded and-

Tavros opened his eyes out of a gut reaction when he felt something clamp down around his foot. He screamed as he felt the teeth of the trap sink into his flesh, and screamed when his vision was filled with pain. Tavros immediately squeezed his eyes back shut, and fell to the ground to grab desperately at his ankle. His foot was bleeding profusely. He'd stepped in some sort of trap, and it was a miracle that he stepped on the side and not in the middle, which would have surely cut his foot clean off. The pain was overwhelming, and he pulled and pulled fruitlessly at the trap to get it off. At this point he was howling in pain, sobbing and bawling as he tried to free himself. If his noise hadn't attracted a predator, the smell of blood surely would.

Over the noise of his agony, he would not be able to hear anything, and he'd naturally not heard the approaching footsteps before a voice spoke behind him.

"If you keep crying like that, something far worse than me will find you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if it's not 2 in the morning and you're properly awake, and are guessing that the other chapters will be considerably longer.<strong>


End file.
